Only Game
by KaitoHeichou
Summary: Kaiba thinks he has found the only game he can beat Yami at, but in the end everything's still the same. Done for OTP challenge, rated T just in case. Reviews are really appreciated :3.


Kaiba applied more force to his grip as he felt the man beneath him trying to push him off and run away. His fingers buried into the other's shoulders and pinned him to the wall, his moans and pleas to be released only enhancing Kaiba's will to go on torturing the other. He smirked before kissing him, a kiss that lacked love, that lacked even lust, a kiss filled only with pride and greed. Kaiba only needed to wait, wait for him to surrender and he'd stop. The moment the other would cease fighting back he knew he'd stop and leave satisfied.

But it never happened. His rival was strong as ever, struggling with all he had to break free from Kaiba's mouth and grip. That frustrated Kaiba.

No matter what game they played, the other would always win. Whenever Kaiba was close to delivering the final blow, his enemy would make an unexpected comeback and deprive him of the joy of winning. He would do the impossible and defeat Seto Kaiba over and over again, be it as a duelist or even as a human being. Yes, that was the painful truth. The man excelled Kaiba not only at games, but also in life. He had friends, people who cared for him and for whom he cared, never facing the pain of being alone; and Kaiba hated him for that.  
Or that's what he liked to tell himself to avoid his real feelings. Kaiba was jealous. Jealous of how his smile made everyone want to be with him, jealous of how even when he was disposed of his pride he managed to keep a cocky smile on his face and go on, jealous of how he could come over any obstacle in his life. Somewhere deep inside he wished he could be more like his rival. Maybe that way people would become aware of how much Kaiba needed someone else but himself. Maybe that way he would be a better brother for Mokuba, and a better, no, a _real _friend for those he cared for.

Kaiba stopped kissing his prey and glanced at him. Even if he was panting and blushing, his eyes still gleamed with anger and pride. _I am not going to surrender to you. Ever._ That was what they said, and Kaiba knew they were telling the truth. As Kaiba himself had no intention to surrender, he threw the other on the bed and undressed him. It was hard and he got himself a few punches and scratches, but seeing his rival disposed of all protection made him feel good. Good enough to do the unthinkable and connect their bodies.

Kaiba enjoyed the feeling of power that was running through his body. It was him who was making the other cry and moan his name, it was him who was making his body jerk, it was him who dominated whenever their mouths found each other. Kaiba's ecstasy was beyond physical: he had found it. He had found the single game in the world at which his rival couldn't beat him. The game at which, no matter how hard he fought against Kaiba, his opponent would lose and let himself be controlled. Broken. After all those useless tries, Kaiba was finally getting what he had always wanted. A chance to win. A chance to prove himself superior.  
His happiness didn't last long. The man beneath him was starting to moan harder and move on his own, biting into Kaiba's flesh and kissing the markings he left. He didn't let himself be dominated again, flipping their bodies so he'd be on top, riding and smirking at Kaiba from his higher plane.

_No no no no no. _Kaiba tried to get back to their previous position, but without luck. Why was it happening again? Why, no matter how hard he tried to win and how close he was to achieve his victory, he never got to grasp it? What did the other have which Kaiba didn't? The answer had to wait, as both of them arched their back in pleasure one last time, screaming each other's names.

They lied on the bed, so close yet so far away, back to back and in silence. Kaiba wanted to talk, yet he didn't know what to say, and was positive the other wouldn't say a word if Kaiba didn't speak first. He gulped and tried his luck, his voice the lowest whisper he could mutter.

''What is your secret?''  
The other giggled and turned around, posing his arm around Kaiba's waist, totally aware that it would only help bothering him further. He responded with a smile on his lips, planting a kiss on Kaiba's shoulder and getting up so he could leave.

''You're the only one I wouldn't mind losing to.''


End file.
